TDA: Total Drama AcademyStarring You
by xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx
Summary: Sixteen students have been selected to attend the prestigous Thomas Daniels Academy in Alberto, Canada. However, when they get there, they find themselves on the notorious reality TV show TDI, fighting to win 100 grand. Who will win, who will lose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hah, I've been corrupted...I've decided to make one of those TDI Starring You thingies. Well anyways let's get the show on the road shall we?

---

Overview- I'll choose about sixteen to eighteen of the characters submitted to me, in reviews please (just makes it more easier). I will be announcing those selected in the next chapter along the intros and blah, blah, blah.

RULES

I.) I'd like it if you would follow the application given but if you're just a copy and paste person I won't mind. Just make sure that you have everything needed.

II.) If you don't make it don't come complaining to me, I've done this 'starring you' stuff plenty of times and don't always get in. Don't throw a fit, I have something planned .

III.) When doing the applic. Don't use the persona of someone else or a character from something else. That includes magical creatures ex. vampires (Twilight), werewolves, mermaids. No superpowers.

IV.) Originality is key. If your character stands out or will fit into my story plans well, they most likely WILL get in.

Here's what I need you to fill out.

APPLICATION FORM

Name: (don't be dumb and make up some long name that takes time to spell.)

Age: (between 16-18, please)

Gender: (for those names where I can't tell the difference)

Stereotype: (make them unique, if I have six emo stereotypes, skater stereotypes, and Goth stereo types, the whole thing will be boring. Oh, and if some people would please submit a few 'mean' girls or boys, that'd be appreciated.)

Personality: (give me a like three to five sentences on your character, try to make them stand out, the most creative and elaborate will have a greater chance)

Appearance: (body, eyes, hair, the usual)

Clothes: Normal-

Pajamas-

Swimsuit-

Formal-

Likes: (just a list of stuff)

Dislikes: (see above)

Talents: (they can be weird or normal, your choice)

Weaknesses: (everyone has some faults)

Pairing: yes or no. (they don't all have to be together...)

If Yes, Give a Description: (two or three sentences so I can get you together with who you want to be.)

Phobia/Greatest Fear etc: (this can be really random. I won't mind)

History: (basically your person's past, family, that kind of stuff)

Why TDI: (give a reason why YOU should be included or why you should win)

Audition Tape: (these can be funny, random, serious, whatever you want, just not overly dramatic/tragic, those get kind of annoying...)

When you're done, please include this sentence so that I know you read the rules, did the application correctly, etc.

The rules of gravity don't exist in Jello.

Honestly, that's kind of a random thing with a small inside joke that only my friends and I know about but yeah.

I know it seems like I'm asking a lot but I just want this TDI Starring You thingy to be different from the past others. Please bare with me until at least the second chapter. Thanks. Please send in your applications, I'll be updating during Spring Break or next week, depending on how much free time I have.

Good Luck and Thanks again.


	2. Prologue

A/N-...I know, I know. I'm really late with this update but what can I say, I'm lazy. TT_TT Pff, okay...on with the story. Congrats to those who made it, to those who didn't don't hurt me, you'll still be included in the story. (I have a plan...)

**Bold**- location, time, chapter titles, etc.

_Italics_- sounds/noises

* * *

**Total Drama Academy**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Total Drama Academy Set- 9:23 AM**

It was early in the morning and the sun was rising gently over the grassy hills off in the horizon. A few birds took off to go flying off to scavenge food for their young. The brisk autumn air served as a wake up call for the small forest animals and for two certain reality TV hosts.

9:25 AM. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"AGHHH!" a voice cried from inside a medium-sized trailer. "Whoozat? Huh...oh. Stupid alarm clock!" the door of the trailer opened and out walk an annoyed-looking sixteen-year-old dressed in a light blue tank top and matching pajama bottoms holding a still-ringing alarm clock. "Oh shut-up will you!" she yelled as she chucked the alarm clock at a tree, breaking it as she did so.

"What's with all the racket? I can't apply my styling gel with all this noise!" a slightly-older man yelled. The girl leaned out off the trailer to see who was yelling. It was Chris MacLean, of course. Ever since the boy heard that he'd have a co-host for the third season of Total Drama Island, this time called Total Drama Academy, the man was always making it rough for her. Guess Chris didn't like sharing the spotlight too much.

"Can it, Chrissy-boy. And go apply your man-gel somewhere else! It's too early in the morning for me to have to have laser-eye surgery." she retorted angrily. She normally wasn't this shrewd, but mornings just made her irritable. Chris frowned.

"Hey, I told you nod to call me that, Cobalt!" 'Seriously,' Chris thought. 'Who names a kid Cobalt? Isn't that just a color?' Cobalt simply rolled her eyes and went back in her trailer, slamming the door behind her. Two minutes later she walked out of the trailer dressed in a gray and blue striped hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, under the hoodie was an orange tank-top underneath. She wore a beige pair of short-shorts with dark blue flip-flops. Her previously tousled black hair had been combed and tied up in a loose ponytail. Cobalt scratched her neck, trying to get the mosquito bite she got last night to stop itching. She walked over to where Chris was and glared at him.

"Can't you do something about all these bugs? They're so annoying!" Chris shrugged.

"Nope. If you think this is bad you should've been here for Total Drama Island, all the campers were swatting at the bugs 24/7. I think Chef and I went through at least twenty-eight cans of bug spray ourselves." Cobalt groaned. She and Chris began walking over to the set of TDA.

It was a big, bricked building with ivy crawling up the sides, it had a large double-door entry and wide windows. Rose bushes and a couple of trees adorned the front, giving the whole place a warm, welcoming feeling. That would change later on in the show, though.

"Hmph. The construction workers did a nice job with the place. Wait, it's not just a bunch of cardboard is it?" Cobalt questioned. Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to the building and gave the brick wall a good solid kick. Nothing happened.

"See? It's all real and took a lot of cash to build, so quit your bitching." Cobalt scowled and walked inside with Chris following her. They walked in silence over to the cafeteria where Chef was stationed. When they walked in Chef was stirring a mysterious smelling pot of stew, muttering angrily to himself about his pay day.

"Hey Chef! Whatcha cookin'?" Cobalt asked as she strode over to the coffee machine. Chef looked over at her with stony eyes.

"Food for 'em kids." Chris raised an eyebrow. Cobalt quietly blew on her cup of coffee as she took a seat in a metal fold-up chair.

"But, you know, Chef...the contestants aren't going to be here for another week." Chris said. Chef snickered.

"That's the point." Cobalt chuckled and downed her coffee in one shot. Both Chris and Chef stared at her strangely as she did so.

"I like your thinking, Chef." she got up to grab a piece of french toast. "Hey, speaking of those unlucky souls. Where's the list of names? I didn't get a copy at the meeting yesterday." Chris grumbled, taking out a bunch of stapled papers with names and descriptions on them and handing them to Cobalt. She took hold of the stack and looked them over.

List of Total Drama Action Contestants

Sophie Befonte

Stevie Rae Longhorn

Lexi Munroe

Angelina D' Artigo

Meghan Samuels

Camille Singer

Anna Anderson

Jade Smith

Juliet Marks

Brain Casarez

Christian Spencer

Asher Stonewall

August

Micah DiMaggio

Heith Gladding

Zhane Akiyama

Will Main

Jason

Cobalt blinked then looked the list over once again. She put the papers down on the table then stared at Chris.

"That's it?" she said. "Is that all?" Chris shrugged.

"Yeah. We had our interns look over all the applications and choose the ones most suited to make the ratings go up. Sad to say really, but some of the people were kinda lacking." Cobalt sighed and swallowed her entire piece of toast in one bite. Chef and Chris stared at her. 'She eats like a pig...' Chris thought dryly. 'Man, that girl eats like that one fat kid that one the hundred grand...what was his name? Owaha? Owen?' Chef thought.

"Well, we can include them in as extras and stuff, right?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"And why would we do that?" Cobalt rolled her eyebrows and sighed.

"Because some of them might me pissed that they didn't get picked and SUE us?" Chris saw her point and nodded.

"Oh, right. Like Courtney...okay, sure. They can appear occasionally as extras." Cobalt smiled and inhaled another piece of toast.

"Great." she said. Chris looked over at the clock and his eyes widened. 9:54

"Crap! We've got to go meet up with the 'teachers'!" he shouted, grabbing Cobalt out from her chair and away from the plate of pancakes she was about to consume.

"Hey! I was gonna eat those!" Cobalt yelled as Chris dragged her out of the cafeteria and towards the flight of stairs by pulling on her hood.

"Eat it? More inhale it! I have no idea how you can eat that much and still weigh that little!" Chris retorted as he began climbing up the stairs with Cobalt following (unwillingly).

"So? I like food! I see no problem with it! Now can you please let go of my hood?! You're choking me!" she snapped, a little red in the face from lack of oxygen. Chris 'hmph'ed and let go of the hood making Cobalt fall on her butt and slide down a couple of stairs. "Oww! Chris you asshole! I'll get you for this!" Chris paused to snigger at her awkward postion on the stairs then continued jogging up the stairs.

---

**Roof of Building- 10:12 AM**

Chris and Cobalt limped out off the small shack that connected the flight of stairs to the roof exhausted. Both fell onto the cement floor tiredly and red in the face from the amount of climbing they'd just done. Chris slowly propped himself up from a outstretched pipe. He brushed himself off and wiped the sweat off his brow. He stared down at the crumpled lump that was Cobalt rolled up in a ball.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Hibernating." she replied from her ball. Chris almost decided to drop the subject right there but he decided to venture on.

"Why?"

"I'm tired, I'm cold, and I'm hungry. So hopefully when I wake up, it'll be spring and there will be lots and lots of food." her muffled reply came. Chris stared dumbfounded for a moment. 'Why do I always get the nutjobs?' he mentally asked himself.

_BWIPPP WIPPPPP WIPPPPPP!!!_

The roar of a helicopter echoed through the area. A green and white helicopter with the TDAcademy insignia emblazoned on its side flew over the two weary co-hosts.

"Great! They've arrived just on time." Chris said to himself as Cobalt was still cuckoo. The teens inside waved down at the two.

"Hey! Chris get us down from here!" A familiar angry voice yelled. Chris smirked.

"No can do Eva! You've all got to skydive and land on that dot right over there!" Chris yelled back pointing at a small red dot four feet away from him.

"But I thought we were done with challenges!" A blonde shouted. Another teen walked over to her.

"This is Chris we're talking about here, Bridgette. With him, there'll always be more challenges." The goth teen remarked. Bridgette nodded.

"I guess, you're right, Gwen. Well, I'll just go first then." Bridgette said reaching over to grab a parachute, strapping it on, and jumping out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she yelled as she fell down...and landed on the dot.

"Well. That's impressive." A dry and sardonic voice noted. "I've got nothing better to do so might as well." the teen grabbed a parachute and followed suit, screaming as he fell and landed somewhat near the dot, at least two inchs away from the five-inch dot.

"Nice job, Noah." Chris said as both Noah and Bridgette stood off to the side. He looked down at where Cobalt was still rolled up. "Hey! You ever gonna get up?"

"Screw yourself, Chrissy-boy. I'm hibernating." she snapped.

"Hey! Chris! If you think I'm going to risk my life and jump down-" the queen bee's rant was cut off when a parachute was chucked at her by another girl.

"Will you just shut up, Heather!" A loud voice boomed. The startled and plummeting Heather quickly strapped on the parachute.

"LASHAWNAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she fell and landed on the dot, butt first.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." a male remarked as he looked up from the skull he was carving into the side of the helicopter. "Heh, might as well get it over with." the boy grabbed a parachute and leaped out screaming. He too landed on the dot.

"Come on, kiddies! I haven't got all day! Hurry up and fall already!" Chris hollered. The next one to jump was Eva who got tired of hearing everyone argue about who was going next.

"I guess, it's my turn then." LaShawna said, taking a parachute in hand and jumping out. "See you down there, Gwen!" Gwen smiled and also took a parachute and jumped. Both girls landed on the dot and were greeted by Heather's angry gaze, which, of course, they returned.

"B-but, I don't wanna..." a musculy teen whimpered out, gripping the railing tightly.

"Come on, DJ. All you do is jump out and hope to dear god you don't end up splattered on the ground. Oh my gosh, like this one time my cousin Jack went skydiving and totally missed the landing point and ending up going to the ER. It was totally awesome. He had to get these cool stitches all over his face, it was totally nasty looking..." a bubbly and excessively hyper teen babbled on.

"Hey Izzy, I don't think that you're making him feel better." A rather large teen said. Izzy just ignored him. "Oh right. E-Scope. Hey cheer up, DJ!" he turned over to give said teen a pat but ended up whacking him out off the helicopter. Luckily DJ already had his parachute on and managed to land on the dot.

"Yay! Well. It looks like my turn, eh? Okay. Here I go!" Izzy cried out as she ran out the helicopter.

"Wait, E-Scope! You forgot your parachute!" the overweight teen yelled out. Izzy however didn't care and did several mid-air spins and twists before landing with a bam exactly on the dot. Everyone stared at her in wonder.

"Yeesh. I will never understand that girl." Chris muttered. "Owen! You're the last one! You need to jump down now!"

"Bu-but..." Owen uttered, obviously scared.

"Come on, big guy! Hurry up and get down here now!" The punk kid shouted.

"That's easy for you to say, Duncan!" Owen shouted back.

"Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump." Duncan chanted rhythmically. Soon everyone else joined in, except for the hibernating co-host. Owen stood on the rail and prepared himself to jump, the cheering or taunting crowd had given him some confidence. Straping three parachutes on, one on his back, and two on both arms. He leaped out and began screaming his head off. Each parachute release stimultaneously and eased him gently on top of Chris.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!!!" Owen shout, unbelievably. Chris squirmed under Owen's immense girth, until Owen finally got up and apologized for landing on him.

"Well...yeah, yeah whatever. Congratulations ex-campers! You've passed part one of your challenge.

"Great! What's the second part?" Owen asked.

_grumble...grumble...  
_

Owen's stomach groaned. "Oh...heh, heh. Sorry guys. If I could just..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar.

_twitch, twitch..._

'Food...' Cobalt thought from inside her rolled up self. She immediately unrolled herself and leaped into the air and onto Owen's face. She snatched the candy bar and ate it whole, wrapper included. Several seconds later, she burped and out came the candy wrapper, completely devoid of any food what so ever. Cobalt placed the regurgitated wrapper back into Owen's shocked hands. Then hopped down and sat on the floor next to Chris.

"Hey, so...what I miss?" she asked Chris. Chris was silent for a moment.

"Uh, ex-campers, meet my co-host for TDAcademy, Cobalt." he introduced, an outstretched hand pointing toward her.

"Hey everybody, I'm a huge fan. Nice to meet you all!" she said, grinning at each and everyone of them. After a few seconds, a couple people began saying "hi" as well. "Um, so has Chris told you what you'll be doing this seas-" Cobalt was cut off.

"Oh, no way. No how. I'm am not going to drag my butt through another brutal session of Chris's drama-filled crap!" Heather snapped. All the other ex-campers nodded in agreement. Chris frowned.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? And, for the record, I worked very hard creating and coming up with all those challenges." he said, crossing his arms.

"Jeez, what's with all these interruptions? Don't you kids know to respect your elders?" Cobalt said, walking over next to Chris. Chris smiled then put and arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, thanks Cobalt. I knew you cared. Deep, deep, deeeeepppp down in your crusty little heart." he said. Cobalt scoffed and pushed his arm off.

"Uh, no, Chris. I wasn't talking about you and your humongous ego. I was talking about myself."

"Girl, you're younger than all of us!" LaShawna half-shouted. The rest of the ex-campers agreed since all of them were at least seventeen years-old, if not older.

Cobalt looked at her and blinked. "...Hmm, guess you're right. I'm am youngest here." she cheerfully replied. "...Uhm, hey. Does anyone remember what we were talking about earlier?" everyone blinked then shrugged.

"You foo's were talkin' 'bout them old 'foo's next challenge." Chef grumbled, walking over to Chris. Everyone, except for Chris, gaped at him. Nothing was really wrong with Chef, except for...well, his "outfit". He was dressed in a hot pink dress that apparently would have shown off a decent amount of cleavage if worn by a woman, but on him, it just showed off his pecs. He also had make-up and matching shoes.

"Ah, Chef! Just in time, nice dress..." Chef glared at him and growled. Chris put up his arms in surrender. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa. No need to get violent, Ms. Chef." more growling...

"Hey! What's going on here, Chrissy-boy..." Cobalt asked, crossing her arms. Chris and Chef snickered.

"Well, Chef and I wanted to give our little ex-campers...and you, a meager, uh, presentation. Now watch and be amazed..." Chris said, throwing a small ball onto the ground, making a puff of smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, Chris was wearing a black tuxedo and a black top-hat. He smiled at the group and his scowling co-host and snapped. Another puff of smoke came and on its leave a small fold-up table appeared. He placed his top-hat on the table with the opening facing upwards. "Chef, if you will?"

Chef grunted then threw a small, red blanket over the hat. He and Chris then took a step back with Chris counting down. The audience, including Chris' co-host, leaned in slightly to see what was going to happen. "Three...two...one...!"

...nothing happened.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Chris exclaimed, stomping over to the covered table and throwing off the blanket. He grabbed the hat and looked into it carefully.

_WHOOSH!!!_

A whole mess of folded up papers and more smoke exploded onto Chris' face. The papers scattered and flew all over the roof. "Ack! Chef?! What's the big idea!?!" Chris demanded, trying to rub off the stains on his face from the smoke. Chef only turned around and burst out laughing._ "Ha, ha, hah! That worked out better than I thought! Almost worth wearing this...thing. ...Though it does make me feel pretty..."_ he thought as he laughed. Everyone else, except Chris, who was in shock in the state of his hair, burst into laughter as well.

"Ah, ha ha...so, ahem, ah, is this your, ha ha, big presentation?" Duncan asked, trying to his hardest to stop laughing. Chris turned back at everyone with a hard stare.

"It was SUPPOSED to be my presentation, yes! But, some big old dope had to ruin it by setting the detonation time a few minutes late!" he angrily shouted._ "I swear to god, Chef. I will make you pay!"_ he mentally-threatened. "Uh...ahem, but still...moving on. I need all you ex-campers to choose a slip of paper from the, uh, floor."

"Any one of them?" Bridgette asked.

Chris nodded. "Yep, choose one, I repeat ONE piece of paper. Don't unfold it until I tell you to do so, okay? Oh, and choose carefully because the piece of paper you choose will have your fate in it for the next two and a half months!" A few of the ex-campers gulped. Chris was known for his sadist ways of torturing them. Who's to say this wasn't one of them?

After a few minutes everyone had chosen one paper and was waiting anxiously to open it. Chris looked at his wristwatch and smiled. "Okay, ex-campers! Open your papers up and tell me whatcha got!" Everyone did so, what they found on the paper was only words, not instructions or anything of the lot, just a few words. Mainly they were topics. Topics that had to do with school. After reading their papers, everyone told Chris what they got and he carefully made note of it all on a (magically appearing) clipboard.

**Heather- Guidance Counseling**

**Duncan-Social Studies/Political Science  
**

**Gwen- Language Arts  
**

**Noah- Mathematics**

**Izzy/E-Scope/whatever she calls herself nowadays- Study Hall/Library**

**Owen- Physical Education**

**Bridgette- Home Economics**

**DJ- Science/Chemistry  
**

**Eva- Music Theory/Orchestra  
**

**LaShawna- Art**

"Hey Chris, what does this all mean?" Gwen asked, taking a peek from behind Chris' shoulder. Chris moved the clipboard away from her and smiled.

"This." he held up the clipboard so that everyone got a glimpse. "is a list of all your jobs for the this season, my fidgety ex-campers" all the ex-campers gave him a strange look.

Cobalt shook her head and took the clipboard from Chris and looked it over herself. "Okay, let me clear things up for you guys, starting from the beginning." the ex-campers nodded. "Right, well you guys were all contestants on the first season of the Total Drama franchise. After the show ended, some of you were picked to be on the second season, Total Drama Action. Well, right now, Chris, and myself are setting up for the third season, TDAcademy or Total Drama Academy."

Chris nodded and took over the briefing. "Exactly, however, you ex-campers aren't going to be contestants on this new season. Instead you'll be helping us out-"

"And what makes you think we _want_ to help you" LaShawna interjected. A few others nodded along with her. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish. In this new season the contestants will be 'Students', per say. And like before, will be split into teams and compete in somewhat-school related challenges. We want YOU, the ex-campers to be the 'Teachers', and give the teens there challenges, watch over their action, help/sabotage them and other stuff. In a way you'll be like student teachers." he said. Some ex-campers were talking amongst themselves about the matter.

"What's in it for us?" Noah asked, still a bit cynical about the whole thing. Cobalt shrugged.

"You get to have to fun of either lending a helping hand or torturing a new batch of unbaked kiddies." Chris stared at her funnily.

"Uh...that's one way to put it. But, you'll get the perks of being a member of the Total Drama crew, which includes all-you-can-eat buffet (not served by Chef), private trailers, warm showers, and central heating/air conditioning." Chris finished. He looked over at the group, they seemed to being buying it. "So, what do you say? Will you help and old friend out?" he asked warmly with a 12 mega-watt smile.

"You had me at all-you-can-eat-buffet." Owen said, his eyes glazed over with the thought of food. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Cobalt smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Great! So, the kids will be arriving next week for, ahem, orientation. We'll hand you a few papers to sign and you'll be on your way to a shining new future in teaching!"she exclaimed.

"Now, if you guys will exit down the zipline that's Chef's set up for you guys..." he pointed over to the suspicious-looking zipline over at the northern edge of the roof. "After you land, Chef will direct you to your trailers and arrange for your luggage to be moved." The teens nodded and went down one-by-one on the zipline where Chef was waiting inpatiently on the ground, still dressed in his lovely...feminine attire.

Cobalt rushed over to the side and shouted one last piece of information. "By the way, when the contestants arrive, they won't actually know they're on a reality-TV show, they'll think they're at a high-class, uptight, fancy-pants boarding school! Don't let them in on it until the time is right!" she turned and wiped the sweat off her brow. She looked over at Chris who flipping through a small book. "What's that?" she asked.

Chris looked up from the book and smiled, or rather smirked. "It's a book called 179 Medieval Torture Techniques, it's really quite interesting." Cobalt rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"You really get too much enjoyment out of this, don't you." she blatantly asked. Chris smiled.

"Why yes, yes, I do."

"This is gonna be one interesting season, isn't it?"

"Why yes, yes it will be."

* * *

A/N- YOSH!!! Finished!!! Gotta say, this took a while to finally get out, much longer than I'd anticipated. But! The first official chapter is out now and ready to go! Yeah, I'd didn't put the character introductions in this one, but the next chapter will have all the descriptions and possibly the first challenge! To win invincibility for your character here's what you've gotta do. First to be even in the running to get invincibility, you need to leave a review and the name of your character so I know who to give the possible invincibility to. Second you need to guess the challenge or its theme (math, language arts, phys. ed, etc.) and include this in the review. I'll be giving some clues at the Authors Note at the end of the story to the challenge as well. I know that this method has already been used by a few other authors and I give credit to them and in no way do I claim this method as mine.

CLUE- cliques, stereotypes, and archery

If you didn't understand what I meant by the students and teachers thing, have no fear. I'll give a more-in-depth explanation in the next chapter. Well, uh, that's pretty much it.

Sorry about any mistakes. I didn't get the chance to edit it thoroughly since that take and even longer time to do. And I wanna get this chapter out now. ^____^U

Please leave a review with your comments, thoughts, Challenge Guess (and character's name). No flames, please. Thanks!!!

~C.K.C.~


End file.
